


Thankful

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Babies, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Home Life, Lena is an author, Love, Married Life, Romance, Thanksgiving, Toddlers, Webby’s a family woman, just wanted to mention that, parenting, stay-at-home mom Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Webby and Lena celebrate Thanksgiving with their kids.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksgiving is coming up, people! ...don’t tell me you forgot about it because of Halloween... Thanksgiving comes first, remember?  
> No...? ...okay.

Webby always thought she’d be a great adventurer one day, perhaps even greater than Scrooge McDuck! It’d been her dream ever since she was a little duckling.

She and the boys started adventuring on their own when they were sixteen. It was always fun when they were together. It could get pretty hectic too! But that just added to the thrill.

Huey stopped before they turned nineteen to focus on his academics. Louie met a nice girl he wanted to settle down with. Webby and Dewey were determined to tackle as many adventures as it took to get their names known worldwide.

But dreams change.

Webby met Lena. And Lena became her dream.

Webby would’ve never imagined herself becoming a teacher—sure she taught self defence, but she was still a teacher.

But life changes.

Webby liked her job. She found meaning in teaching people how to protect themselves from harm. 

However, her favourite part would always be coming home to Lena... and four screaming ducklings.

“Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama—“

“I’ll be with you in a minute, Michelle! Mama’s trying to change your sister’s diaper!”

“Mama! Mama—“

“Mama, milk!”

“Harry, Mama’s busy! Elijah, don’t touch that!”

“Mama!”

“MIIIIIIIIIIIILK!” 

Lena sighed. Wriggling on the change table, Polly giggled up at her. 

Webby grinned at the chaotic scene. Four children... well, that was a whole other kind of adventure. 

“I’m home!” Webby called.

Lena looked at her over her shoulder, relief flooding her face. 

“MUM!!!”

In an instant, Webby had three tiny ducks in her arms. “Hey, babies! I missed you!” 

Lena turned around, Polly on her hip. “I missed you,” she said. 

Webby chuckled. Lena looked exhausted. With all three kids in her arms, Webby stood up and leaned up to press a kiss to Lena’s beak. 

“Missed you too,” she said. 

“MILK!” Harry cried. 

Lena sighed again and Webby laughed. 

“I’ll get you some milk, honey,” Webby said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s head. 

Harry was their oldest, three years old. Then there was Michelle, who was two. Elijah, who just turned one and had figured out how to toddle on his little webbed feet. Last was Polly, who was six months. 

“Did you remember?” Webby asked Lena, while she poured some milk into Harry’s sippy cup. Harry tried to grab it before she was done, but Webby pushed it away from his reach. 

Lena blinked. “Remember what?”

“To defrost the turkey.”

“...No.”

Webby handed Harry his sippy cup, much to his delight. Then put het hand on her other hip and shook her head fondly at her wife. “Of course you didn’t.”

“You stay home with four troublemakers.”

“You wanted to!”

“Not the point!” 

Webby laughed. “I’m joking, sweetie,” she said. Then she took Polly and held her on her hip, rubbing their beaks together and making her laugh. “We’ll just have baby food for Thanksgiving.”  
______________________________

Webby and Lena both collapsed as soon as they saw their bed. Getting the kids to sleep was a challenge that tested both of their endurance, leaving them exhausted by the end of it. 

Parenting... now that was the greatest adventure of all. 

“You know,” Webby said with a tired smile, looking at Lena, “it’s still Thanksgiving.”

Lena yawned. “Yes. And?”

“You have to say something you’re thankful for.”

“What? That’s not a thing.”

“Yes it is! It’s a Thanksgiving thing!”

Lena’s sigh was half a puff of air and half a laugh. “Okay fine,” she said. She laced her fingers with Webby’s. “I’m thankful for you.”

Webby’s heart glowed. Lena made it so easy to fall in love with her every single day. 

“Your turn,” Lena told her with a grin. 

Webby chuckled. “There’s no way I can choose!”

“You made me choose!”

Webby chuckled again. Then with a big smile, she simply said, “Everything.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “That’s not one thing.”

“I never said it had to be a one thing.”

“You said ‘something’! Singular!”

Webby just laughed.

They couldn’t bicker for very long, Polly’s cries cutting through their voices from the girls’ room on their right. 

With identical sighs, they both got up. 

Webby’s dream might’ve changed. But in the end, she found her adventure. In a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you have a happy thanksgiving! :)


End file.
